All on one
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: Tsuna is going to Italy to attend a high school there. He is litterally forced to live with his older brother, Giotto who hates him for as long as he knew but Giotto had been strangely nice to tsuna. Tsuna enjoyed his time in Italy but who knows that litterally everyone is hungry for Tsuna! [Contains Yaoi/BL.] Main pairing:G27, all27 and some other side pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I do not own khr or any of the characters. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tsuna, a sixteen year old teen who had just graduated from his Namimori middle school not long ago. He is a brunette with messy locks, very big but cute cameral eyes, pale peach skin which seem more beneficial to a women. He is often really clumsy and the easiest to pick on, not only he is weak but also because everyone is a sadist, not in the sexual way, except his best friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei.

Yamamoto, 16 a well known person in Namimori middle who loves baseball and was sometimes being called as a 'baseball freak'. He was friendly and cheerful and not to say that he got a good skilled on making sushi.

On another hand, Ryohei,17 is a super energetic and have a energetic attitude too, never wants to lose and loves boxing. He had little sister, Sasagawa Kyoko she has an angelic smile and the colour of her hair is like sun setting orange, Tsuna's crush.

It does feels weird to leave these people like Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, mom, dad, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin for four or five years.

Because sooner Tsuna will be going to Italy for High school and live there with his older brother, Giotto. Tsuna refused to go but was definitely forced to. He is going to miss Namimori, his beloved Namimori. Thinking about how sooner things will come and pull him into it made him more disappointed. Giotto. His older brother also the oldest among him, fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. He really didn't like Giotto much either he is sort of abusive no more like always beat him up another words bullying. He didn't like Giotto's attitude but he find a part of him liking Giotto, The love for his brother and the respectful way he looked at him wouldn't changed yet.

He haven't seen Giotto in already like five years. The last time he saw him was ten, he left for the job that was to be continued from his dad, Mafia? Those blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was quiet a lot better looking than him. The difference between brothers…

**xxXXOXXxx**

"Tsu-kun! , today is the day you are going to Italy for high school your bags were all ready and all so why aren't you getting up?", Nana called from downstairs.

Tsuna immediately shot open at the call and quickly rush downstairs after a few quick stretches. To go faster but only to be slower when Tsuna tripped down the stairs and hit his head painfully.

"owwww!",was Tsuna's word after he tripped.

He sat up painfully his head throbbing in pain while he rubbed at that sore spot.

"You ought to be more careful Tsu-kun.", Nana said softly while preparing the breakfast. When breakfast's finish. Three brats came running in.

As six year old Lambo and I-pin sat up to the table following by eleven year old Fuuta, before Nana announced, "Okay everyone know that Tsu-kun is going to Italy today right? So we should give Tsu-kun a farewell to, He will be leaving us for at least four years!"

At first Fuuta looked a little disappointed before he started to cheer up a bit and said this really loud ,"Tsuna-kun work harder and become be stronger, I will pray for your safety and health."

"Gyahahahaha Lambo-sama is going to take over your room!"

"Tsuna-kun, take care…"

Tsuna stare at them for a few seconds before blinking and then gave a small smile and said softly, "I will…"

After saying that saying that, he rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and find something nice to wear and have his last breakfast with his family, well it is going to be the last for at least until the next four years. After he took a few looks around his house and his middle school, he went to say goodbye to his friends before he took the bus to the airport. The flight didn't took too long but it felt like a long ride.

**xxXXOXXxx**

'hey… sir please wake up the plane had departed…hello? Sir?", was the soft voice Tsuna heard. Then he found a raven haired attendance beside him.

He looked around sleepily before he shot his eyes open and took in the sight of the empty airplane. The plane had departed? When? Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep.

He blushed as he wiped of the drool on his face, "uhh… thank you?"

The attendance smiled at his cuteness before she got up and walked the back room. Huh? Oh no! Late!

He quickly got up before picking up his luggage and make a run out, he had made it to Italy. A new environment .He felt a bit lost, he's not that good in Italian actually.

He walked out of the airport before looking at the address his mom had gave him, Giotto's house?

He called a taxi and show him the address given, the driver smiled at him kindly before taking him there .When Tsuna arrived he paid the driver before getting of the taxi.

When he looked up he almost fall over his feet, this it Giotto's house? No it's more like a mansion! Is a mafiaoso that rich?

He walked over to the door and knocked softly and when the fancy gold color embroider styled door opened, he shut his eyes really hard, just in any case that Giotto would hit him like before but was surprised when warm arms warped around him, he looked up at the person who was hugging him, this is Giotto right? It couldn't be mistaken for that blonde hair and soft blue eyes looking downwards at him. He seems taller than before which make him a bit embarrassed to feel like he had never grown.

Tsuna took in Giotto's smell, he smelled like a faint aroma of snuggle fabric softener, Axe body spray and red licorine. He actually smelled really good and a bit faint.

"Nii-san? Umm… mom said I will be staying here for the time when I am going to the high school here…", Tsuna nervously stammered while looking at the ground, that before Giotto took him at the chin and made him looked into his blue eyes, it wasn't that icy cold but soft blue.

"I know…", was Giotto's short answer before he pulled him gently into his mansion.

Tsuna took in the sight of Giotto's mansion in awe , It is like those fancy mansions that was shown on magazines and movies. The color of the mansion inside looked quiet alike like the color outside the mansion, it is blonde gold a little like Giotto's hair. There is the fancy gold colored candlelit hanging over the top of the living room's ceiling which were to die for.

The furniture's seem to be all likely to be matching gold embroider kind style. It seem like Giotto really like the color gold. Asides that there is this huge cupboard filled with all kinds of wines, beer and other expensive fancy alcoholic drinks, He really doesn't know that Giotto drinks. The windows were really high up to the third floor followed by the really fancy life size long length. Which made him noticed the stairs following up with an elegant red carpet to the balconies up to the second floor having rooms hidden behind those doors which made him wandered. Then there is the hallway down there with more rooms.

'Wow' was the only word that came out from Tsuna's mouth, Giotto smiled at that before he led Tsuna to the stairs and bring him to the room at the corner to the right.

The room was gray and white, a total different monochrome compared to the outside, there is a king size bed, it's bed sheet is black and gray. There is a body size long mirror with gray frame, a white painted desk ,a walk in closet with gray doors and along with a bathroom.

At first Tsuna just stare and blinked a few more times before Giotto questioned softly, "Tsuna,this is your room, do you like it?"

"A-ah, c-can I really stay here?", Tsuna asked stupidly but Giotto only chuckled softly. Tsuna just frowned, did he said something wrong?

"Take a shower first and get dress, I will need to drive you to your school.", the Giotto walked away before Tsuna could question again.

_Why is he so different?_

Tsuna just shrugged it off, not to resolve thinking too much, in either ways it's still better to have a nice Giotto than a 'mean' one. Tsuna walked into his room and went into the shower. Hopefully things will go smoother than how he think it's gonna be.

_**-Chapter 1 ended-.**_

[A/N]: Don't really going to expect me to do any recent updates… anyways please support and review…!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the chararcters.**

**Chapter 2**

"Gio-nii!", the little brunette yelled but continued to receive no reply from the older blonde.

"Gio-nii! Why do you hate me so much?!", The little brunette continued to talk to the older male.

"Nii-san…Why… why… are you always ignoring me…? I-I always-"

Before the little brunette could continue his sentence the older male harshly said, "That's because you are very annoying and I really hate you..! You're just so ugh!"

The older male left the little brunette and disappeared down the hallways.

The little brunette sobbed a little before whispering to himself,"I-it's ok… I- I don't mind…"

Thin streaks of tears rolled down to his chubby cheeks without himself even realizing.

"Ah.",Said the brunette before he frantically wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I-I must stay strong even if nii-san really hate me… I must not cry…", said the brunette with a sad smile played around his face.

Every year on little Tsuna's birthday, he would blow off his candles wishing for the same thing… over and over again… ever since he was four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

_I wish Giotto-nii will accept me…_

But that year on his nine birthday, Giotto was thirteen and he had set off to Italy to take his father's ninth vongola place and after that he seemed to be forgotten, Tsuna started to wish for other things, better exam grades or hopfully he would get a chance with his crush, kyoko-chan…

_**xXXOXXxx**_

"Tsuna…", Giotto said with a worried face before giving the brunette a little shake again.

"Wha-wha…", said the brunette who seem to finally woke up.

"Tsuna-kun I think you fell asleep in your bath…", said Giotto pointing out the fact that the brunette had fallen asleep during his bath.

"H-how… ", Tsuna blushed embarrassingly.

"I-I am s-sorr-"

Before the brunette could finish his sentence, Giotto tackled Tsuna with a bear hug and said,"I-I am so happy you woke up… I thought that you won't be waking up…"

The blonde buried his nose to the brunette's neck, taking in the sweet smell of lavender which made Tsuna felt REALLY awkward, first of all that Giotto is hugging him from the bathtub and the fact that he is naked and was covering with soap suds, enough to wash a car and second of all, he and Giotto had never been this close together!

"I will wait you downstairs in the living room, take your time and don't drown room, take your time and don't drown yourself again.", said the blonde and there wasn't even a sign that he is angry but a worried kind of mother smile played around his face before he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him leaving Tsuna in stunt and with a light blush around his face.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna stepped outside the mansion's door as he closed the door behind him gently.

"Uhh… nii-san… do you think we- I mean you should lock the door before we go?", Tsuna asked worriedly as he glanced behind the door.

"Ah. You don't need to worry about that, come on let's go.", said Giotto as he open the door of the gray sports car that has it's top off before leading Tsuna to the front seat, beside the himself.

"Wow…",Murmured Tsuna as Giotto got into the sports car.

"Y-you own this…?", asked Tsuna stupidly as Giotto started the car.

"Yeah, had bunch of these type of car in the garage.", said Giotto.

"Garage…?", Tsuna said confusedly as he had no recollection of there being a garage in Giotto's mansion.

The car sped along the road in high speed making Giotto's voice inaudible.

"W-what…?!",Tsuna's voice baffled in the high speed.

"It is at the back of the mansion…!", shouted Giotto in between the fast speed.

Tsuna just nodded his head with his mouth shut, because he got a feeling that he won't want to talk more or else he is going to puke or something.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

"Gio-nii… Thanks for the ride…", said Tsuna as he got off the car with a sick smile with his hand over his stomach.

Giotto stared worriedly at Tsuna like all mother-like before saying,"I will come down with you to the principal's office and get the transferring job done."

"Ah. You don't need to.", protested Tsuna as he shook his head frantically.

"No. I'm coming with you.", said Giotto with a stern look.

"Ah. You don't need to I-", Before Tsuna could complete his sentence Giotto parked into the parking space and got of the car.

Tsuna come to walk slowly to Giotto as the blonde closed the car door and locked it.

"Gio-nii I can do this myself…",said Tsuna.

"In case something happened to you I should stay on guard with you.", said Giotto.

"Ah. B-but-",with one look from the blonde's eyes Tsuna stopped his sentence. Giotto's eyes were no longer all playful like but instead he is very serious so Tsuna just switched his sentence to avoid making the blonde angry.

"What about your job…?",said Tsuna as he crossed his arms.

The serious look faded away from Giotto's face and was replaced with somehow a shocked look.

"Ah…umm…", said Giotto as he looked to his side.

"Wel-"

"My assistance had it all so don't worry.",said Giotto as his playful smile returned to his face.

"Sheesh. You're all mother-like.",joked Tsuna as he headed towards the school building.

Giotto smiled as he tagged along with Tsuna.

_Did Giotto just felt worried about me knowing about his job?_ Thought Tsuna silently _Nah, must be my imagination…_

But he could've sworn that he had saw the blonde had a worried look on his face.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The principal looked over to the knock form his office's door. The brunette poked his head inside before giving a shy nod to the principal. Following by Giotto who pushed open the door.

"Ah. Pri-",said the principal before stopping himself.

"I mean what can I help you?", said the principal as he regained his smile.

Tsuna blinked a several times at the principal, the man sat before him doesn't looked much like a principal, more or less likely. He is wearing a tall black head and he is wearing a blue and white colour traditional outfit.

"I would like to had my little brother here to school here as a new student.", said Giotto casually as if he and this man had known each other for years.

"Alright, just submit the student's information and I will see where I will put him to.", said the principal like he didn't mind Giotto's rudeness.

Well, Giotto doesn't sound rude but in fact gentle but isn't it consider rude when you don't address someone when you just literally bragged in to his office?

Tsuna watched mutely as he let all the talking part to his older brother and Giotto just filled in the information for him in a blink of an eye.

Tsuna looked impressed, it is a long time when both males had separated from each other but Giotto knew every piece of his information but he knew none about the blonde.

"Ok. Now that is done. You can come to school starting from tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-san.", said the principal.

"huh…",said Tsuna dumbly as he didn't realized that the principal.

Before Tsuna could reply Giotto gave the principal a look that shut him up.

"Ok since the work is done we will be on our way.",Said Giotto.

"Don't you want to look around the school so that kid could be more familiar around tomorrow?", asked the principal.

"Ah yes. I will do my job for that.", said Giotto as he lead Tsuna outside.

"O-ok…",said the principal who looked a bit disappointed.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna looked around the school hallways as Giotto tagged brhind him. Every once awhile some girl students will gushed about how handsome Giotto is and definitely NOT him.

"OMG. Look at him… He is so hot…",whispered a girl to her giggling friend who is blushing uncontrollably.

This kind of make Tsuna a little bit of jealous like somehow his older brother's attention might just go off to some girls but Giotto didn't his attention is on Tsuna like a watchdog which is kind of uneasy to him or more like awkward.

"Uh… Gio-nii…",said the brunette to break the awkwardness.

"Hm.", the blonde hummed in reply.

"N-nothing…",shuttered the brunette as he think again about the question.

"You wanted to say something don't you?",said Giotto as he tried to force it out from the brunette.

"I said nothing…", said Tsuna.

"Don't lie."

"Alright! fine! I mean tomorrow… You're not going to tag along me like a mother do you?",said Tsuna.

Giotto flinched from that question as the look from his face changed and Tsuna noticed that.

"I-I'm just joking! D-don't take it too serious…!", shuttered Tsuna as he don't want the blonde to get mad or change his mind of being nice to him and kick him out or something.

"It's nothing…", the blonde lied softly as they continued to walk.

"Ok.", said the brunette but he had sensed that the blonde is lying.

_**-Chapter 2 ended-**_

[A/N]: Yay…finished the very boring chapter…! :'D I only got 8 favorites and no reviews but it's good enough… :'D and you might already had guessed who the 'principal' is… I will explain why Ugetsu is there in maybe the next chapter… and to the guest review who asked why Giotto is such a meanie to Tsuna, I will explain it on the later chapters. And good luck to myself! :'D I'm needing it… and to whoever wants me to update anytime sooner with a more interesting chapter please review, and I don't think anyone would care even if I don't update… :'( Yeah yeah I'm really morbid anyone who bothers, please read and review my other fanfics, I don't understand why people doesn't like varia parings! anyway sayonana!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 3**_

Tsuna ran downstairs with his hair messier than usual and his uniform crinkled from not ironed. As the brunette rushed hastily downstairs he missed a step and fall down to the rest of the steps.

"Ow…",Muttered the brunette as he rubbed his head.

"Tsuna, you should try to be more careful…",said the blonde as he looked up to the brunette from the living room.

"Gio-nii… Why didn't you wake me up… ? I'm so gonna be late…on the first day of school!",said Tsuna as he sat up painfully.

"But you slept so peacefully like an angel, I couldn't just wake you up.",said the blonde with a cheeky smile played on his face.

"You're kidding… right…?",said the brunette as he felt his ears turning pink.

"No. I'm not, come to eat your breakfast.",said the blonde as he got up and walked over to the dinning table.

"B-but I don't have time…",said Tsuna, who apparently, still have the blush on his face.

"Don't worry, it's just your first day. Come and eat, so you can get your energy for the rest of the day.",said Giotto.

"You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.",said Giotto as he uncover the food on the dinning table.

"Here we go again, you're acting like a mother again…",blurted out Tsuna.

Giotto turned around and looked at the brunette from the dinning table with a stunned expression on his face. Then Tsuna immediately realized he had said something wrong.

"Ah… Umm… I didn't meant that…, really don't take it too serious…",stammered the brunette as he didn't want his brother to hate him again. Finally his brother had started to show care towards him and he is acting so free like he and his brother had no conflicts before.

The blonde softened his looks as he muttered softly,"I'm just worried about you…"

_Worried…? Why would he be worried about me…?_ Tsuna think in his head.

The blonde recovered from his sad and worried expression back to his cheerful expression as he said,"It's nothing… Uh… Come and eat your breakfast now… I've made this especially for you…"

"Umm… Thanks…",said Tsuna as he approached to the dinning table before gasping.

The food on the table looks awesome and luxurious like a five stars chef had cooked these beautiful Italian dish.

"Wow… These were fantastic… I don't know you could cook…",said Tsuna as he looked at his brother with a glint of a new admiration.

The blonde smiled proudly,"Come on what are you waiting for, Let's eat together."

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna rushed down the hallways after he had waved goodbye to his older brother, who had pleaded the brunette to let him bring him to school. Which is very nice since if Tsuna just walk to school he will never make it here before eight , which is the time where his first class starts

"Urgh… I had to wonder won't nii-san gets late for work? Never mind… I will ask him later…", said Tsuna to himself in between his pants and gasps.

"Now where exactly is my first class.", said Tsuna panicky.

Tsuna looked around worriedly in the big hallways. Where should he turn to get to his geometry class? He looked at his timetable which written: Geometry Class Room 0027

He had never schooled at Italy before, and the schools in Italy are just so different from Japan! You have to switch yourself to another classroom every time your lesson is over, according to your timetable so unlike Japan, where you just go to your classroom and no need to worry about where your next class did be at.

Tsuna looked around every room at his side in panic as he continued to run in front hastily and BUMP

Tsuna felt down as he felt like he had got into someone's way. Tsuna quickly get up and was about to apologize in Italy until he had realized he doesn't know much of Italy. After all he is not good at languages!

He stare awkwardly at the person he bumped into as he rubbed his head painfully, Wow headshot, he is getting more dame than ever!

"Ah",muttered the person in front of him as the stranger rubbed his head painfully.

The person sat in front of him is a redhead, the colour of his eyes almost red like his hair and his face got a few bandages and he looked about like the brunette's age.

"G-gomenasai…", the brunette blurted out, stupidly, forgetting he is in Italy.

"Ah. It's ok…", Murmured the redhead in Japanese.

Tsuna blinked in astonishment at the redhead, so he can speak fluent Japanese…?

"Y-you can speak Japanese…?", asked Tsuna stupidly.

"Uh… Yeah…", said the redhead as he looked behind the empty hallways nervously.

"T-then can you please tell me where room 0027 is…?",asked Tsuna as he glanced down at his timetable sheet in hand.

"It's here…",said the redhead as he looked to his side, facing a door written 0027.

"Ah.",Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, god…! He is right next to here and he didn't realized it…! Great! He is still as dame as ever.

The redhead got up quickly; still looking over his the hallways like something is chasing him.

"um… Thank you…", said Tsuna as he slowly got up.

"Don't mention it… and I think…", said the redhead as he looked more and more nervous like there is something the redhead can see but the brunette can't.

"You better go in now…", the redhead pointed to the room 0027 slowly.

"O-ok…but I wanted to introduce myself firs-", said Tsuna eagerly.

Before the brunette could complete his sentence, a black silhouette appeared out of nowhere and the redhead isn't standing by his side anymore. Instead he had being thrown over to a ten meters distance.

"Herbivore…", said the black silhouette which is a bit more clear now, showing a figure of a raven haired male wearing a councilor coat holding a pair of tonfas.

The redhead said nothing.

"This may not be Namimori but I will still run the disciplinary in my way.", said the raven councilor.

_Namimori…?_

Tsuna looked closely at the raven haired male, he looked really familiar… since he had mentioned about Namimori… Could he be-

"H-hibari-san!", blurted out the brunette before shutting his mouth with both hands.

The raven haired male turned over and gives a cold glare at the brunette, before approached to him and grabbed his shirt collar roughly.

"You don't want to join that herbivore there do you?", said the raven haired male threateningly as he pointed to the redhead's direction.

Tsuna shook his head nervously as beads of sweats formed at the sides of his face.

"Since this is your first day I will let you go but if I find you breaking any regulations again I will bite you to death!", said the raven councilor as he roughly let go off the brunette.

"O-ok…", squeaked the brunette timidly before scuttle off to room 0027 like a mouse.

The last thing he saw outside the hallways is the raven haired male heading over to the now standing redhead with his tonfas drew out.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

"P-please s-stop…!", begged the little brunette but the bullies didn't take any mercy.

They crowd of seven to nine children crowding the brunette, kicking, punching and hurting the poor brunette in the middle.

Laughter and jeering of the bullies were louder than the brunette's helpless pleads.

The brunette closed his eyes tightly, enduring the pain, hoping that someone will come and save him, there is still another fifteen minutes before break time is over and he don't think he is going to make it by then.

Suddenly the searing pain of dirty shoes kicking him and punches lifted away from him. Had they stopped?

The seven year old brunette looked up to and saw all the bullies had being beaten down in a few seconds by a…

There stood a raven haired child wearing a over sized councilor coat with a pair of tonfas a little too big for him and he is flicking blood of his tonfas.

The bullies quickly got up one by one and started to run away in fear.

"Next time if you form a crowd and I will bite you to death…", said the raven haired child to the bullies.

As the raven haired child started to leave, the little brunette said ,"Um.. thank you for helping me…"

The raven haired child spun around but his eyes are still cold like when he beat up the bullies, no emotions but a will to fight.

"Oh. So you're in the middle…",said the raven child, only now he is getting that the brunette had been bullied.

"Y-yes…", replied the brunette as he got up painfully, wincing at the searing pain in every part of his body.

"I didn't do that to help you just now. I'm just biting them to death because they are forming a crowd.", said the raven child before turning his back to leave.

"T-thank you… Hibari-san", said the little brunette awkwardly as he watched the raven haired child disappearing to the school compound.

"H-hibari-san…", murmured the little brunette to himself.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

"Sawada-san…", called a blonde female student worriedly as he tried to shake the brunette up.

"Huh…?", said Tsuna who had finally snapped out of it.

"It's time for another class…",said the blonde girl in Italian before leaving.

Tsuna nodded his head frantically with a slight blush on his face, conbsidering the fact that he must start learning how to speak fluent Italian. Giotto perhaps could help him since the blonde's italian's so good but again he felt a bit unsure to ask him…

Suddenly Tsuna felt curiosity stirring up in him again. Why is his ex-disciplinary chairman here?

Yep, chairman, despises he is the youngest of all in the disciplinary committee but he is the most deadly one. He did bite anyone to death if he or she or they:

1) Disobey the school's regulation rules.

2) Forming a crowd.

3) Annoy him.

Is it fate that they had met all over again? Did he still remember the weak herbivore that he used to know? Yes, he know. Tsuna had ever called the raven a 'friend' and sometimes hang around with him because he had helped him when he almost broke down during the time when nine bullies ambushed him.

Tsuna sighed heavily as he stroke his brown hair with one hand before going to another class, wondering want might had happened to the redhead who helped him this morning.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna came home in confuse about the redhead and his ex disciplinary chairmen… He tried to just put it aside, but his older brother's weird behavior isn't helping…, so as his weird principal…

Does all of these strange things be able to be put together?

Tsuna sighed as he looked over at the traffic lights, waiting for it to turn green. The brunette looked over his sides and in shocked he only saw a fedora wearing man in black suit, everything seems to be in slow motion… Everything is dead at the moment except him and this mysterious man…

"Tsunayoshi-kun…, hasn't your older brother told you your real identity and he can't be the one to keep you in his cage forever?",said the fedora wearing man as he glanced at the brunette.

His eyes were covered by his fedora but at that angel Tsuna saw one of his eyes, sharp and have a killing intent. His body is wrenched with a disgusting metallic smell and also alluring roses.

"W-who are you…?",shuttered the brunette fearfully as this man is starting to creep him out even more.

Tsuna tried to move but his body won't do as command. He wanted to run but he can't.

"Don't worry, after all we will be fated together just remind Giotto about that. You are going to be the tenth cielo, and that won't change…"

The mysterious man took off his federo and shoved it into both of the brunette's hands. The brunette is too stunned to react or said anything at that moment.

"Remember…"

After that the man is gone and everything seems to be back to normal. Everyone started to cross the streets except the brunette.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

What is going on? Everything in his head seems to be spinning. Tsuna took off his shoes at the front door as the mysterious fedora wearing man's words kept repeating in his head, haunting him

_Remember…___

He doesn't understand what that man's words mean to him but he knew that cielo means sky in Italian. What exactly does that mean? He is the sky?

He looked down to both of his hands, the fedora is still with him, proving that the whole thing isn't just his imagination.

Tsuna sighed softly as he got down to the hallways but stopped his tracks when he heard his older brother in a mid conversation with someone on the phone.

"Please Ugetsu, just take care of my brother at school", said the blonde in a pleading voice.

The other person in the phone replied, but it is too muffled for Tsuna to make up what the other person is saying.

All he could make out is_… Can't… Forever… Cielo… going…to…Decimo…_

"I know… but I don't want to tell him yet, I don't know how shocked he would be, after all he is just a kid…"

Tsuna can hear the person in other line sighing before hanging up. The blonde groaned in depression and buried his face into his hands.

Tsuna walked over to the blonde from the hallways to the living room and he urged to know what the hell is going on.

"Gio-nii…",said Tsuna softly but seriously.

The blonde jumped, hearing the brunette's voice which proves that something is going on.

"Ah… Umm… you're home…",said the blonde as beads of worried sweat trickled down to his face.

"W-what is going on? Why are you sweating? Who are you talking to just now? You mentioned me didn't you?",said Tsuna remembering he called the other person on the line Ugetsu.

"Oh… It's nothing…",said the blonde before his eyes lit up at the fedora.

"W-who gave you that?",said the blonde in panic as he pointed at the fedora.

"Oh this..",said the brunette as he lifted up the fedora.

"A man gave it to me at the streets…",Tsuna watched his older brother's expression changed into panic, knowing something is going on and obviously without him knowing anything.

The blonde is hiding something related to him, is that why he is being so nice to him?

"D-did the man who gave you the fedora said anything to you?",asked Giotto with wild eyes like something is going to happen if the brunette don't tell the truth.

Tsuna hesitated before he liked softly.

"No…"

_**-Chapter 3 ended-**_

**[A/N]: This chapter is kinda boring if you ask me… Because it is boring! Please review once again… and if there is any humourous idea please share with me, I can't stand my fanfic being so dull all the time but in this chapter it shows that in the later chapters Tsuna IS going to be the vongola tenth right? And Ugetsu is the principal because Giotto set it up. And YAY finally I included Enma and Hibari in this chapter! And also reborn! :D and I'm sorry for the late update, My exams are coming soon and I won't be updating until somewhere in mid june… I updated because I really love my reviewers, I swear that I appreciate every single of you guys… Please review again…! And if any one bothers please read my other fanfics and review them, I'm needing it! I don't understand why no one review or like them…! Boo-hoo…! I hope I don't sounded like I am mocking you guys or something but read them and revew them behalf on me..! Anyways Sayonana! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 4**_

Tsuna stared at the principal sat before him, he looks uneasy and a little worried or guilty. Perhaps he had something to do with Giotto hiding something important, that sounds really stupid but hey! It could be possible!

Since Giotto is rich and all, he could possibly hide things away from him with money. How is Tsuna supposed to know what Giotto worked to be a rich bastard but his house and his cars proves it all… and what the mysterious man who had gave him the fedora said Giotto is hiding something…

Tsuna doesn't like the feeling of getting lied to. Giotto is lying that's why he is being nice.., is it?

"Umm.. Tsunayoshi-san, What would you like to ask…", said the principal with a concern look after seeing the brunette glaring at mid air for no reason for a long one minute.

Tsuna finally snapped out of it and said directly, "I would like to move to the school dorm!"

The principal looked startled or could it be the brunette's imagination because he regained back to his cheerful smile.

"Have you got your … uh parents' permission on that?",the principal replied bluntly but his smile is still on his face.

"Brother.", corrected the brunette as he gritted his teeth at the thought of the liar.

The principal blinked a few times before nodding, "Okay, I will see which of the rooms could be move in for you…"

The principal opened his drawer and reached for a big, thick blue file and opened it and flipped the pages before stopping.

"Room 5927 is available, would you be find with that?",said the principal.

Tsuna blinked at the principal's casualty. Isn't he a little too weird to be a principal for a public school at Italy?

Uh, whatever, he should be fine enough since he just agreed to let him live at the dorm without his brother and he also speaks Japanese which makes things easier for him.

"Uh.. Hai thank you… When are you going to give me the key?"

"Okay, I will give it to you now…",the principal handed his keys in a blink of an eye which is weird; Really weird!

"Arigatou…!", Tsuna smiled an thankfully as he took the keys and disappeared down the halls from the principal's office.

"You're welco…me…", The principal's voice slowly trailed off as he watched Tsuna running out frantically out of happiness on getting his dorm room keys successfully.

"me….", The principal's voice trailed off sadly as he looked worried.

"Oh no…",he whispered before getting out of his chair and rushed out of the office.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The bell rang signaling school's over. Tsuna smiled as he got up from his seat and ran out of the classroom.

He should be at home before Giotto does .What he has to go to work right? ; If he had one…

As the brunette ran down the halls, running blindly in a rush, he bumped into someone.

"Hiee!… Gomene...!", he apologized stupidly, forgetting the fact that he is in Italy.

"It's okay…"

Tsuna blinked stupidly as he looked up at the person he bumped into. It is the same redhead who he had bumped into one week ago.

"Ah. It's you, and I want to thank you for helping me last week…", Tsuna said as he blushed a little looking at the redhead. He looks kind of uh… cute…?

Tsuna blushed even more, god..! dame his hormones! He is not a gay…!

"Ah. It's fine. My name is Enma Kotaza… Nice to meet you."

"And I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nice to meet you Enma-kun."

"Ah.. Um… Nice to meet you too, Sawada-san…"

"I-it is ok to call me Tsuna…"

"Uh okay Tsuna-san…", Enma hesitated at the brunette's familiar-ness at their first conversation.

"Okay, See you next time, Enma-kun… gotta run…",said Tsuna as he looked at his watch before running towards the entrance.

"Ok…", the redhead's voice trailed off as he watched the brunette ran out of the entrance hastily.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna entered the unlock mansion in surprise. Is Giotto home? How could he just leave the mansion unlock when he is away ; If he is away.

"Tsunayoshi?", a familiar voice echoed down the halls.

The brunette froze at that voice. So he is at home. Dame .

Who cares. There is nothing to be afraid about the blonde, right? Right? ; No.

Tsuna should look on the bright side that he could explain to Giotto that he is going to live at the dorm so that he won't make mom and dad worried sick about where he would have gone.

The ideal reason for his sudden decision about moving to the dorm is that he couldn't live under a same roof with a liar who hides something away from him. No! Baka! Dame Tsuna! He can't say that!

He won't want to repeat his childhood when Giotto smashed a flower pot to his face which cost him to get that eye surgery, but that is last time, now he should be braver and stronger ; or not…

Tsuna sighed as the sound of the blonde's footsteps sounding louder meaning that the Giotto is coming to him now, He need to think of an excuse, he couldn't be so straight forward… He is way too chicken to do that, but it's not like Giotto is over

Tsuna stare blankly beside himself, thinking of a reasonable excuse, _Come on think dame brain!_

"Tsunayoshi?", the smell of licorice and axe body spray is closer than ever.

"Hiee…! Gio-nii!",shouted Tsuna ;Startled.

"Why aren't you responding when I called you?", said Giotto ;Really really concerned.

"Nothing…", Tsuna lied as he headed towards upstairs.

As Tsuna moved, Giotto blocked him with one arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Uh… Where are you going?", Giotto asked stupidly ;Or more like over-protectively.

"To my room to pack things up for going to the dorm.", Tsuna blurted out stupidly, before covering his mouth with both of his hands.

The blonde's eyes widen at that before pinning the brunette on the wall harshly.

"What do you mean you're moving he dorm?! I thought we're getting along well?!", shouted Giotto frantically.

Tsuna stare blankly at the blonde like what the hell?! What's the big deal?! Why is he over reacting? Is he going to smash another vase at his head again? Maybe… Since behind him there is like hell lots of vase…

"Well it's because you are hiding something away from me!", Tsuna's mouth moved to speak without himself knowing, which is kinda bizarre…

Giotto's face paled up as he slowly let his hands of the brunette's arm.

"W-what do you mean…?", said Giotto with wild eyes as if he had just gone insane.

"Stop pretending, you bastard! That is why you've been so nice to me? and what the man who gave me the fedora said had all made sense on whoever you are talking with on the phone last week, You are hiding something away from me, and that something is about me!", shouted Tsuna frustratingly.

The blonde backed himself away from the brunette as he hung his head, he had no idea what to say, the brunette won't understand him, he did this because… because…

Without a word Tsuna rushed up to the stairs to get his belongings, leaving Giotto standing at the hallways, devastated.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna walked across the street with a duffel bag slungged over his shoulder, walking back to the school to the dorm.

The brunette sighed as he brushed his tangled hair with a hand. Maybe he shouldn't had been like that with Giotto. Why is he overreacting just because Giotto doesn't want to tell him certain things.

Now Tsuna started to feel guilty since Giotto had rights to keep his secrets but Tsuna is just curious, he felt pissed because of this, he had became more sensitive and more of a cry baby because of unforeseen reasons, He don't understand why. He just want to know why… but…

The brunette clenched his fist tightly, what is this weird feeling….?

Tsuna looked to his side, ah… here's the dorm… He smile tiredly, wondering who his new roommates did be…

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The brunette looked around the dorm's doors confusingly; his room should be here somewhere…

BUMP

"Hiee! I'm sorr- wait… It's Enma-kun…!",said Tsuna happily as he recognized the redhead.

"Oh… It's Tsuna-san, what are you doing here…",said Enma as he rubbed his sore part.

"I'm just searching room 5927…",said Tsuna looking down at his keys in hand.

"Oh. That's cool, because that's my room.", said Enma happily.

"Really?! Then please show me where it is…!", Tsuna grinned.

Both males walked in awkward silences down the hallways, Tsuna find this a little uneasy…

"Uh… Enm-"

Before Tsuna could start his conversation, the redhead halted and Tsuna almost crashed Enma from the back.

"We're here." , said Enma as he opened the door.

"Ok…",said the brunette as he started getting nervous about the other roommates.

Tsuna walked in and saw the room, it is quite simple but big. Half of the wall is painted red and the bottom half is painted peach. There are four beds, all covered in white. The floor tiles were white. There several wood cabinets at the corner, two big tables and two doors leading to the bathrooms.

Two of the beds were occupied, one by a silver haired male, who seemed like he is playing is phone and the other person has a nice caramel hair colour and is reading a book that seemed like a traditional old Japanese thingy…

Tsuna blushed a little he can't tell if this person is a male or female, how embarrassing… because this person looked so feminine… but since this is the boys side of the dorm, this person should be a guy… Besides he is flat-chested… Tsuna think as he looked down at his new roommate's chest…

Tsuna's blush darken, god he is acting like a pervert, damn his hormones!

"Gokudera-san and Basil-san, this is Tsuna-san, he is going to be our new roommate.", Enma begun to introduce Tsuna.

The sliver haired male looked up to Tsuna, before looking back at his phone as he mumbled, "Che just another weakling…"

The caramel-haired male looked up from his book and greeted before his attention spawn went back to his book.

Txuna looked at both males nervously, They seemed a little distant but the good point is that every of his roommates can speak Japanese, thought the ways Basil speaks is kinda weird… because he speaks old Japanese?

Tsuna plopped down on the empty bed between Gokudera and Basil as he sighed in his pillow…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

"Hey newbie, stop acting all casual ifd you want to stay here you better know your place.", pointed out the silver haired male, as if he is pissed.

"Ah?"

"Gokudera-san just go easy on him, he's just came…",said Enma.

"Whatever, losers…", mumbled Gokudera.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Giotto sat on a sofa at his humongous living room with six other males. The blonde sighed stressfully as he buried his face into his palms.

"What's the problem, Gio-chan?", asked a blue-haired male.

"Che, you stupid melon head, didn't you just heard what had happened?!", growled the platinum haired male angrily.

"Calm down you two… We need to solve this and tell the brunette this…", said a familiar face, the so-call- principal Asari Ugetsu.

"To the EXTREME!", shouted a raven hair male with a plaster pasted across his nose.

"Uh…", the green haired male mumbled silently, as he had nothing to say.

"UUgetsu is right Giotto, it's time that you should tell your little brother and his guardians about their job." , said a red haired male with tattoos on the right of his face.

"But…", started Giotto.

"But I love Tsunayoshi, I can't let him risk it!", bawled Giotto like a six year old.

"Yeah yeah, possessive big brother…", Mumbled the platinum haired male.

"Aww, you can't say like that, after all Tsunayoshi is just as cute as Giotto ,right?", tweeted the melon head in a pervert-like fashion.

A glare was sent by the blonde, a warning glare, as dark aura leaked out from that murderous glare of his, "Don't' you dare to lay a finger on Tsunayoshi or you are done!"

"See I told you, possessive big brother…", mumbled the platinum haired male to himself, hoping the blonde would kill the melon head for his next pervert talk.

Lucky for the blue hair male, he did not said anything after that.

"Whatever, if you are not making a move we are.", said the red head.

"NOOO! You can't do this, you are my right hand man!", said Giotto tugging his sleeve panicky.

"Sorry Giotto, but if we don't quickly action, something might happen.", said the redhead as he pushed away the bawling blonde.

"W-what?!", asked Giotto.

"Don't you know?!", shouted the red head at his boss's stupidity because of the brunette, the blonde is way too distracted to know what is going on in the mafia world.

"Millefiore…", answered Ugetsu.

_**-Chapter 4 Ended-**_

**[A/N]: Hello everyone, my exams were finally finished and now I'm having summer holidays?! :D Yay! I can update again! But recently I had been really stressed because of everything happening in my life… Like some bitch in my class… and it's a long story… 'Cheer up!' That's what si-san said to me but it's easy for her to said that because she is not being bullied and being bad-mouthed by some bitches, You can't believe how they humiliated me or what kind of things they said about me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Once again please review! It gives me motivation on keep writing or maybe I could just give up… NAH! But still thank you all for supporting this story and please give support to my other fanfics, it's getting quite lonely there… since I'm not updating much because no one is reviewing except Si-san, probably because she don't want me to abandon my stories because she think it's 'nice'. Which I don't think so… **** I will try to read my readers' stories if I had some time, seriously, I haven't fav any stories or authors yet! :O BTW anyone who had a deviantart account, please PM me because I wanna know how things work there, I wanted to deviant some of the art I made but I don't know how! After all my art sucks, yeah I made this art for Mukuro's birthday but since I don't have a deviant art account yet, I haven't upload it. First time for everything right? I still can post it for a happy belated birthday for Mukuro… right? Lame! **** Did I mention that I have the same birthday as Mukuro?! I'm so AWESOME! BTW I wanted you readers to tell me if this story is a little too hard for you to understand because there is just too much mysteries?**

**Ok then, I will explain more briefly that Tsuna has the sky flame and he is the vongola tenth and Gio is the vongola ninth (He takes over his father's place because Imeitsu doesn't want the job but he is involved in mafia) and Gio doesn't want to tell Tsuna about this because he is over protective and about Giotto being a meanie, I will do a flash back for that at the later chapters, IDK when is that, so just bear with it until I type that part.**

**BTW I can't say that everyone is crazy for Tsuna since there is other side pairings too…SPOILER!**

**Anyways please please please review! **** It will make me feel better from getting bullied and pushed around at school, and please give some support to my other stories…! Thank you! Anyways Sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 5**_

The brunette fluttered his eyes open tiredly, forgetting that he is in the school dorm. Perhaps he is just in room back at Giotto's mansion… Or…

Tsuna opened his eyes wider, to find that he is not at Giotto's mansion and the person in front of him isn't Giotto…

"Um… Tsuna-san…", the redhead in front of him stare into the his wide caramel eyes…

"Enma-kun…?", said Tsuna in utter confusion.

"Ah… Tsuna-san, it's just that I want to tell you… woke up late…", said Enma with a bit of guilt.

"Uh… HUH?!", Tsuna got up immediately as he grabbed the clock on top of the drawer next to him.

"HIEEEE!", screamed the brunette in disbelief, it is 7:45, No kidding.

"E-Enma-kun! Why didn't you call me up…!", Shuttered the brunette nervously; remembering that he always had been called up by his mom or his annoying siblings or at least Giotto!

Receiving a confused stare from the redhead, the brunette blushed in deep dark red. Oh my god… He can't believe he actually said that, as a coming adult, he should be able to wake himself up! This is so embarrassing!

"Uh… Tsuna-san…! I'm sorry!", said the redhead, looking all desperate-like.

"Wha? Wha? E-Enma-kun…?"

"It's actually that Gokuera-san and Basil-san just left as usual and it's just me and you but I didn't wake you up purposely so I'm sorry…!"

"W-what did you mean?", said the brunette who had no idea on what exactly did the redhead mean, didn't wake him up purposely…?!

"It's just that… Tsuna-san slept peacefully like… an angel… I couldn't just disrupt your sleep…",said Enma as he blushed even more…

"Wha..?", Tsuna blushed even more, what does the redhead mean? Why do he and Giotto said the same thing about him sleeping like an Angel?!

"Oh… Um…", muttered Tsuna speechlessly.

The redhead stood up immediately or more of nervous-like, "Um… Tsuna-san, I will just wait for you outside… So just come out when you are ready…."

Before the brunette could reply, the redhead dashed out from the door, leaving the brunette alone.

"That's kinda awkward…", mumbled the brunette to himself…

"But I have to hurry up.. or I will end up making Enma-kun late too…", thought Tsuna to himself.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna stand by the hallways of their school compounds as he looked at the surroundings blankly. What does the redhead said this morning mean?

Tsuna stopped his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching him. The brunette wanted to turn and greeted his redhead friend, as he expecting it might be him…, but it's not…

Stood in front of the brunette is a blue haired male with his gang…? The blue haired male has a pair of mismatched eyes… His right eye is red with a kanji while is left eye is azure blue. His hair looked odd, like a pineapple… The people behind him are a girl with the same hairstyle as he is and she is wearing an eye patch on her right eye, a redhead girl with short hair, a male wearing a beanie and a pair of spectacles, a blonde with a scar over his face and he looked quite similar to a dog… and lastly…

Tsuna squinted his eyes confusingly, this is not the first time he can't tell if a person is male or female in Italy… The teal hair male standing unattractively behind the blue haired male's gang can be mistaken as a girl since he looked so feminine but on the other hand he is wearing a very weird apple hat and his chest is flat…

Tsuna blushed at that thought, god… can he try not to be so perverted…?

"Greetings…,my dear Tsunayoshi. I can't help to notice you from a far so how you say we…uh…", The blue haired male looked to the side uneasily trying to find a suitable 'word'.

"…hang out…?", the blue haired male said stupidly.

"Shishou… Is that a way how you ask someone out? It is way too lame ,You know I just notice you don't have any 'charisma'…", stated someone monotonously.

All heads turned and looked at the teal hair male, but it didn't make him even a bit uneasy, his expression is still dull, bored, showing no reaction, no embarrassment, no excitement, no feeling. He looks dead.

People usually said 'Eyes were the window to heart', but clearly you can see no heart in this male.

A vain popped across the blue haired male's face. The atmosphere became awkward. It almost seemed like the teal hair male had some kind of power to make awkwardness.

"Shut up, Fran…", whispered-shouted the redhead girl; loud enough for the brunette to hear…

_So, his name is 'Fran'… ,_ Tsuna thought.

Fran shrugged casually before saying ,"What… I'm just trying to say that you should just tell him straight away that you wanted to ask him out and that you are a total HO- Mhmm!"

The blue haired male with the beanie clutched on thigh to shut the teal hair male's mouth, what he might be saying next could be an atomic bomb to everyone in the surroundings.

"So what do you say Tsun—", the blue hair male turned around and continue his sentence but was interrupted at the look of the brunette's big confused caramel eyes.

"Uh… How did you know my name…?", questioned the brunette as he observed the blue haired male's face, he looked really much like a model to Tsuna. In other words…, he is SUPER SEXY!

"Well, we all know that there is a new transfer student around, so I find you very amusing so I decided to ask you if you are not busy tonight.", said the blue hair male.

"Um… What's your name?", the brunette continued to question.

"Sorry for my rudeness, My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and these are my friends here, why don't you all introduce yourself?", Mukuro turned around and gaze at the people behind him.

"My name is Dokuro Chrome…", said the girl with an eye patch as she bowed timidly.

"I'm M.M" , said the red hair girl without much interest.

"I'm Chikusa and this is Ken.", the blue hair male with a beanie said.

"Hey! You don't need to introduce me! Stop treating me like a dog!", the blonde shouted angrily as a vain popped across his face.

"Ken, I'm not treating you like a dog, I'm treating you like a kid.", said Chikusa calmly, but it seemed as that he is teasing the blonde.

"I'm Fran.", said Fran monotonously.

"Uh… Why did you call Mukuro, 'Master'?", questioned the brunette remembering the teal hair male had called Mukuro Shishou.

"Ah.. it's because I am Shishou's apprentice and Shishou is going to teach me to stimulate ill- Mhmm.", once again the teal hair male's mouth is sealed by Chikusa again.

"um.. Ok..", said the brunette, not satisfied with his incomplete answer given by the teal hair male.

"Anything else you want to ask about us, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?", said Mukuro.

"Ah… Ok… If you ask for it…, why is Chrome's and your hair like a pineapple…?, Is it natural? Are you guys siblings?", Tsuna pointed at Mukuro's hair.

"Well that…", A vain popped across Mukuro's face as dark aura leaked out from him, but his voice remained soothing and the creepy part was that he is still smiling.

"You don't need to know… Anyways are you free tonight?", the blue haired male changed the topic.

"Yeah… I guess so…", said the brunette.

"Ok, that's good so meet me outside the school dorm at 9PM tonight, I would like to talk to you.", the blue haired male said before leaving the brunette alone with his gang.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

At the other side of the hall, A raven came from behind the wall gritted his teeth. He had heard all the conversation between the brunette and the blue haired male.

He looked up to the brunette's back from a far distance with his steel blue eyes.

"I won't let that pineapple herbivore get his way.", muttered the raven-haired male to himself before disappearing down to the other side of the hall.

He is going to let the pineapple herbivore know that, he can't just touch anything he wants.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The raven threw the blue haired male across to the wall harshly. The blue haired male hit the wall with a thump.

"Oya, What does Hibari-chan wants to do, bringing me to such a spooky abandoned underground store room?", said the blue haired male as he dusted his sleeve and looked around the storeroom.

It's very dark in the storeroom. The only source of light comes from the stairs to the above. The storeroom only stored useless cardboard boxes and plastic trash that is not being used. Comb webs and dusts were everywhere, consider no cleaning for years since this underground storeroom was abandoned.

"I know what your motive is towards the brunette!", growled Hibari angrily.

"Come on, Hibari-chan, I have no idea what are you talking about.", Mukuro tweeted.

"Stop denying, I'm talking about the Decimo!", growled Hibari even more angrier.

The blue haired male tensed but relaxed after that.

"You know, Hibari-chan, Perhaps you think I'm only going to rape the Decimo… but…", Mukuro said as he shifted his body weight a little from the dusty wall.

Mukuro made a quick move as he grab the raven haired male quick by two arms and slammed him against the wall and pinned him down.

"Listen here carefully, I'm going to devour the Vongola decimo, posses him, and he will be mine physically.", the blue haired male laughed as he look at the raven with an evil smirk.

"After I devour the vongola decimo, You are going to be my next prey, Hibari-chan~", The blue haired male use one hand and trailed down to the raven male's leg.

"I will devour you next.", the blue haired male warned evilly.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The raven haired male sat by the abandoned stored room, leaning against the wall from where he had been since the blue haired male had left.

The raven haired male clenched his fist tightly as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"I won't let you get you way, useless herbivore…", Hibari growled as he looked at the stairs up from where Mukuro had went.

He clenched his fist tighter as he got up and ran upstairs to the ground floor. He definitely won't lose the a stupid pineapple herbivore.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The red head looked at the brunette in utter confusion. The brunette looked well dressed up as if he is going somewhere at 9PM.

The brunette is wearing a orange shirt with a soft blue hoodie over it, a pair of black jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

"Are you going somewhere, Tsuna-san?", questioned the redhead finally.

"Uh huh.", replied the brunette.

"But, Tsuna-san… It is 9:05PM…", said the red head as he looked over to his wrist watch.

"Oh… I'm just going to meet a friend… I will see you later, Enma-kun.",said the brunette as he approached the door before looking over at his other roommates who seemed absorbed with what they are doing.

Gokudera is absorbed at his phone in whatever he is doing in there and Basil is absorbed in his Japanese book.

Clearly, his other roommates haven't really care much about him since he had came in, but it's ok since, someone had just approached to him this morning. It's kinda sad how his other roommates had kept a arm length distance with him.

The brunette walked out of the door and closes the door behind him softly.

"…", Enma's voice trailed off as he watched the brunette left.

"Why do you caree about that newbie so much?", scoffed the silver hair male.

Receiving no reply from the redhead, the silver hair male muttered cruses about redheads always have issues, before putting on his headphones.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

The brunette walked out of the dorm's entrance and scanned around the compound and smiled happily as he spotted the blue haired male.

Tsuna approached Mukuro, observing him. The older male is wearing a pair of grren pants, same green jacket and his inner shirt looks like it is for camouflaging.

"Um… Mukuro… What did you want to say to me?", the brunette questioned as he approached the blue haired male.

"It's just that I want to bring dear Tsunayoshi-kun to somewhere… Come along…", said Mukuro as he started to walk away from the school dorm.

"Where are we going…?", said the brunette nervously as he followed the blue haired male slowly from behind.

"To the city.", Mukuro replied.

"Uh… Ok..", Tsuna whispered as he followed the blue haired male nervously.

Somehow something seemed wrong…

_**-Chapter 5 Ended- **_

**[A/N]: KYAAA~ finished chapter 5! :3 I actually wanted to type a little more further but I think I will save that for the next chapter… I'm looking really forward on typing the next chapter and it's not that I mean Mukuro is going to rape Hibari, I mean he wanted to possess Hibari! :3 And too bad I haven't include any Gio scenes in this chapter :O Gio won't be appearing much for this few chapters. Damn! I thought it is supposed to be main pairing G27 but I guess there is also main pairing 10027~! Kyaa! Can't wait until I type that part and also Varia. BTW I actually wanted to make a little more drama between Enma and Tsuna on going out with Mukuro but since I figure they are just acquaintances so why bother right?! and spoiler alert! I am going to include crack pairings I did mention all27 right? And I tried to read back my fanfiction again today and god I see zillions of grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, left out a word or type something extra that doesn't make sense, I hope that don't bother anyone, maybe I ought to add something extra to the summary like WARNING: BAD ENGLISH! It's not that my English is bad… It's just that I made a lots of mistakes frequently… Anyways please review like I said I SWEAR I appreciate every single one of you and I will surely reply to every single one of the reviews and I will try to read your khr fanfics but I haven't got any time because I am really addicted an typing new stories… Thought I didn't publish them, well surely no one will like them since… Whatever… Maybe I should stop bragging to you guys to read my other fanfics because it sucks too! Everything of mine sucks! **** Anyways please review **** Thank you for your supports **** and I will try to update as soon as possible ASAP~! Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 6**_

It had been almost thirty minutes since the brunette had been walking down the streets with the blue haired male. It seemed like forever to walk down to the town or is it that there is something wrong?

Tsuna looked around his surroundings, the dark and gloomy forest just sends a shudder down to his spine.

"Un… Mukuro, are you sure we are heading to the City? It should take shorter than 30 minutes…", the brunette started his sentence but surprised to see the blue haired male halted walking.

The blue haired male whipped around and slightly tilts his head. Mukuro smiled warmly at the brunette who is now stepping back a little.

"Is there anything wrong, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?", Mukuro said as he approached towards the brunette slowly.

"N-nothing…", Tsuna shutters nervously as he started to step back.

"If we are heading to the wrong way you should have known, isn't it?", Mukuro said as his warm smile became an evil grin.

"Huh…?", The brunette's eyes widen in sheer terror as he saw the blue hair male's red kanji eye shinned menacingly like the moon…, Like the moon….

The brunette looked up at the sky, the moon is no longer gray instead it's red, glowing like Mukuro's kanji eye.

"What… What are you?!", the brunette looked back at the blue haired male.

"kufufufhahaha", The blue hair male laugh-snorted before looking back at Tsuna.

"Not 'What', My dear Tsunayoshi-kun, It's 'Who'",Mukuro corrected Tsuna before approaching even closer as Tsuna continue to step back.

"No need to run that now you are going to be my prey, there's no escape. You are already in my ring of illusions, You can't escape anymore.", Mukuro said as he gently signal the brunette.

"Run, if you want, you won't be escaping from me~", said Mukuro.

"W-who the fuck are you?!", Tsuna shouted.

"I am your mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, and you are the Vongola Decimo, and I am going to devour you~", Mukuro said as he gestured to younger one.

"W-what the Fuck! I don't believe you! What you are saying doesn't even make sense!", shouted the brunette, horrified as he is

"Maybe it doesn't make sense to you... but it does to me."

Tsuna remained speechless as he felt paralyzed. This couldn't be real, what this blue hair male said clearly doesn't make any sense.

"Fine, I will give you one minute to run, but if I found you again, that will be the end of you, your time starts now.", the blue haired male smirked evilly.

Without a word, the brunette turned his back and started running without a single thought. He ran blankly, hoping that he did just wake up from a horrible nightmare, but this couldn't possibly be a nightmare. Everything felt so real.

The smell of disgusting metallic liquid; Blood.

The rustling of the dead trees.

The hooting of the midnight creatures.

Tsuna kept running but the sceneries seemed to be repeating; the trees that he had past will come again as if he is in a toy box and had been watched. He didn't figure it out until he had run out of breath.

The brunette panted tiredly as he gazed on the ground with his tired eyes. To his terror, the muddy floor had filled all with his footprints.

"T-this…", the brunette muttered to himself, terrified.

As Tsuna looked up again he saw the blue haired male standing n a distance before him, smirking evilly.

"Did you give up already, my dear Tsunayoshi?"

"N-no…", shuttered the brunette fearfully.

"Your time is up, I guess I should take you now.", The blue hair male's angelic warm smile turned in to a sheer horror smile, enough to make someone wet his pants.

His red eye glowed brightly as he continued to walk up to the brunette.

Tsuna tried to move but find himself paralyzed. This couldn't be real! This couldn't be real! This sentence kept repeating around Tsuna's head, but at that moment the brunette don't have time to think what is real or not. Whatever this Mukuro wanted to do to him is going to end him in misery or at least dead.

Tsuna watched in horror as the blue haired male approached him. He couldn't blink his eyes, he couldn't say anything. Everything seems false. He is paralyzed at that spot, did the blue hair male did this too?

The blue hair male is only 10 centimeters away from the brunette. They are so closed that the brunette could already felt Mukuro's breathing.

The blue haired male kissed the brunette on the lips. Tsuna gasped as he felt the warm lips moved towards his. What the hell is going on?

He wanted to shout but no voice came out. Mukuro bit the bottom of Tsuna's lips which made him gasp and the older male took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Mukuro felt every inch inside the younger male's mouth. His hand slipped into Tsuna's shirt and tweaked his nipples.

_No one is going to save me now, Is this why Giotto is being over-protective like a mother? Because he knew all this would happen? If he do then why won't he tell me?_

Not only that Mukuro stole the brunette's first kiss he got a feeling he is going to take over his virgin too… This couldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening! So this Mukuro is a gay or what?!

Tsuna got a gut feeling that he won't come out of here alive. What should he do? What will happen?

The brunette shut his eyes tightly and tried to bear with the warm lips of the other male and his skin exposure and their close-ness together. This blue haired male definitely isn't a normal person. Hope he will at least get a good funeral after getting rape then kill by this gay.

Mukuro is a gay, alright?! He may be good looking but what he is doing now isn't what Tsuna could possibly think of. The brunette isn't calm and all he is really panicking inside but he felt like his whole body is paralyzed and not a single feature of him could move, it is as if he is standing there to be rape by the blue hair male.

_What is going on?_

"Herbivore…", A low growl was heard behind those dead trees.

Mukuro stopped immediately as he pulled himself away from the paralyzed brunette, who by the way was so happy to hear someone to come to his aid, someone to get him out of the trouble he had drag himself to, if that person is even capable to fight this Mukuro…

"Oya Oya, Hibari-chan, so you had followed me all the way here into my illusions?", the blue haired male said as he had immediately recognized the owner of the voice.

"Herbivore…", the sound of the growl is louder as if the owner of the voice had silently made his way towards them.

"Didn't I told you to leave the brunette alone?", the voice growled more angrily.

_The owner of the voice had ever talked about me?!_ ,Tsuna thought confusingly, which on the other hand is also surprised.

_Wait that voice… Hibari-san!?_, the brunette finally recalled the owner of that voice.

"What is your problem here? I am just taking in my new toy~", said Mukuro.

"I have already warned you to not lay a finger on the brunette!", the silhouette of the raven finally appeared in front of the two other males.

"What? Just because my hands are stained more than yours?", the blue haired male said as he hold up both of his hands fake- innocently.

"Grrr. Herbivore I will bite you to death!",The raven haired male growled angrily as he held out his tonfas in a fighting stance.

"Ohh… Scary.", Mukuro said with a fake shiver but his smirk was still there.

Without a word the raven charged the blue hair male, with his tonfas out readily to kill any pineapple herbivore in sight. A trident appeared out of nowhere in the blue haired male's hand as he blocked the raven's attack.

The fight continues as the clashing of weapons were heard a loud. The brunette stared at the battle before him, Everything is getting weirder and weirder by any second. This is just making Tsuna's whole world turning around before exploding. It would have been better if he had just stayed at Japan, his home, Namimori and not here in Venice, Italy.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he watch the dead bloody forest crumbled but his disciplinary prefect did not caught off guard as he continue to fight the blue haired male and his illusions of horror.

He wanted this to stop, watching the two males continuing to fight like super humans beyond an average human.

Finally, Hibari hit the blue haired male's right cheek roughly with a great force that send him hitting the floor.

Mukuro held his cheek painfully as blood dripped off from him and painful fighting wounds were all over both males.

The blue haired male smirked as he watched the raven approached him as he panted tiredly but still had the lust to fight until he made sure the stupid pineapple don't appear in front of the brunette anymore.

"Do you still want to play?", the blue haired male laughed as he watched the raven approached towards him, tonfas in hands menacingly.

Suddenly, out of blue, a tiny yellow fluff ball flew on the raven's shoulder and started nagging it's owner.

"Hibari! Hibari!", the bird chirped cheekily.

"Kufufufu. If you still want to play then I will let you, play as much as you like.", the blue hair male continue to talk as the raven prefect stopped his footsteps.

There, He stood menacingly and blood shedding like as he looked tall and scary at Mukuro's person of view.

"Oh. That's scary , maybe Hibari-chan should learn to be more caring and romantic. It's a shame that Hibari-chan is jealous of my cute face that's why you want to ruin my cute face."", the blue haired male babbled like a whining six years old but his eyes show no mercy.

Hibari swunged his tonfa and the blue haired male stopped babbling. Now only the rustling of the trees and the faint breathing of the two male were heard, other than that is the sound of blood dripping.

The illusions seemed to had faded because now the scenery is just the normal forest which was nearby from the school dorm. The moon had become back to the calm beautiful gray moon. The sky is emptied of clouds and the stars twinkled brightly and Tsuna is no longer paralyzed.

Tsuna wanted to say something but he don't know how to start or what to say, but instead he had just blurted out:

"Is he still alive?", he looked at the unmoving body of the blue haired male.

"I killed him.", the raven said like it is not a big deal.

"Wh-", Tsuna's eyes widen but before he could continue his sentence, the tensed atmosphere was broke by the yellow fluff ball.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The raven prefect turned around and looked at the brunette coldly with his steel blue eyes. To be honest, He don't looked too good to Tsuna because he looked like he was wounded badly.

Tsuna decided to just change the topic ,"Um.. Hibari-san, I think you ought to t-treat your wounds…"

Receiving no reply the brunette looked on the dirt path awkwardly as he hung his head.

"I will bring you back, Herbivore. After all, you won't be in any good at this kind of state .", said Hibari coldly to the brunette.

"Wh –",Suddenly Tsuna's vision blurred as he started to felt dizzy then he lost his grip and loss his consciousness.

The last thing he saw was the blurry image of the legs of the raven prefect.

_**-Chapter 6 Ended-**_

**[A/N]: Gomene! Did I update a little bit too late? I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting… So did you guys enjoyed this chapter?! **** I hope so because I had got lazy on typing this chapter so it had turned out to be kind of crappy… **** The fighting scene is supposed to be more EXTREME but since I am too lazy, I pretty much skipped 90% of it… BTW for everyone's information, MUKURO IS NOT DEAD, OKAY?! You will see it next chapter, because in this fanfic, I made Mukuro free of being killed but still can be reincarnated again like a game player with zillion of lives because he had been experimented or something like that… What?! This is a AU fanfic… I hope I can get to the part where  
Giotto and Mukuro's fighting scene because that is when all the already dead Mukuros came to life and so it's like SOO MANY MUKURO! . well a can't blurt too much of information to you guys… :P Anyways please review once again and thank you to all who had continued to support me!**** Anyways Sayonara! **__

EXTRA Silenzioso: I am sorry if my morbid-ness had made you felt betrayed by me, I am sorry, I don't exactly mean it so I hope you don't feel betrayed by me so next I will be carful of my words…


End file.
